Comment une fenêtre créa un carrefour culturel
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Cette fic est la suite des "Egarés du Disque-Monde à Poudlard", crossover plus qu'improbable entre quatre grands classiques. Mémé Ciredutemps revient à Poudlard...
1. Chambre avec vue sur cuisine

**Comment une fenêtre créa un carrefour culturel à Poudlard…**

* * *

Cette histoire fait suite aux « Egarés du Disque-Monde à Poudlard » ( mise en ligne le 5 mai 2004 ).  
  
Les personnages et lieux de cette fanfiction sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling ( Harry Potter ), Terry Pratchett ( Les Annales du Disque-Monde ), Philip Pullman ( A la Croisée des Mondes ), J.R.R. Tolkien ( Le Seigneur des Anneaux ) et de George Lucas ( Star Wars ). Pour le reste, ne cherchez pas trop de logique, et si personne ne comprend rien, c'est parce que mélanger tant d'influences est un peu fouillis ! Je tiens à dire un grand merci à Angelene Hysteria pour ses idées de suite !  
  
Cette fic était un vrai délice à écrire, aussi j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Quelque soit votre avis, envoyez-moi des reviews, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chambre avec vue sur cuisine**Will brandit à nouveau le poignard subtil, sous le regard attentif de Lyra Parle-d'Or. La fillette blonde retenait son souffle, anxieuse. Accroché à son cou, son daemon, Pantalaimon, fixait le jeune garçon de ses grands yeux d'opossum, avant de prendre l'aspect d'un colibri, qui alla furtivement se placer au-dessus de Will. Celui-ci sonda doucement les contours de l'air, décela un accroc dans sa texture et enfonça sa lame. Avec précision, il découpa une petite fenêtre dans le vide. Lyra se rapprocha pour voir. De l'autre côté se trouvait une cuisine qu'on aurait crue sortie du cauchemar d'une ménagère. Des assiettes, gobelets, plats en tous genres étaient empilés dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, dégorgeant de crasse rance.   
  
Soudain, une main ridée jaillit de l'ouverture pour saisir Will par le col. Le garçon fut entraîné dans la cuisine, avec Lyra qui s'agrippait fermement à son bras. Pantalaimon, de peur d'être séparé de Lyra, se changea en tigre rugissant et suivit le mouvement. Will, qui était tombé à la renverse sur le sol de la cuisine fantasmagorique, se releva prestement et tint la vieille femme en respect à l'aide de son poignard.   
  
- Bien le bonjour, la jeunesse, fit-elle, un peu pataude. Bon, j'vais pas y aller par quat'chemins. ( Elle s'inclina avec la raideur de l'arthrite. ) Esméralda Ciredutemps, sorcière ès têtologie, des montagnes du Bélier. Vous pouvez m'appeler Mémé.   
  
Lyra lâcha un ricanement. Sorcière ? Cette vieille femme, avec sa peau tannée par les ans et les chevauchées nocturnes en balai, n'avait rien de la grâce des sorcières de son monde. Pour commencer, elle faisait son âge. Alors que dans le monde de Lyra, les sorcières traversaient les siècles sans rien perdre de leur fraîcheur. Ensuite…  
  
- Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça, petite ? bougonna Mémé en foudroyant la fillette du regard.  
  
Lyra échangea un regard chargé de surprise avec son daemon, qui prit la forme d'une souris avant de se réfugier au fond de sa poche.   
  
- J'vous l'ai dit, c'est de la têtologie, expliqua la sorcière d'un ton bourru qui n'en laissait pas moins échapper sa fierté. Mais là n'est pas la question.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Will.  
  
- Mes excuses, mon gars, pour t'avoir attiré ici, mais ce couteau que tu as, il ouvre des passages entre les mondes, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Will fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Néanmoins, il ploya sous l'intensité du regard de Mémé, et hocha la tête.  
  
- Parfait, alors j'vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu seras mignon de m'ouvrir un passage sur la planète Terre. Et ne me demande pas où qu'c'est par rapport au Disque-Monde, j'en sais fichtre rien..  
  
Will ne cilla pas. Lyra lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. L'air légèrement décontenancé, il tailla plusieurs ouvertures dans l'air de la cuisine. Ensuite, il s'écarta pour laisser la sorcière examiner les ouvertures sur des mondes parallèles. Son menton en galoche s'agitant fébrilement sous ses marmonnements, elle poussa un tel cri de joie que Pantalaimon se transforma en porc-épic dans la poche de Lyra, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mémé Ciredutemps sourit et désigna la fenêtre qui l'intéressait. Will pinça le bord des autres pour les refermer.   
  
- Bon, eh bien merci du coup de main, fit Mémé avec sa maladresse coutumière dès qu'il s'agissait de remerciements. 


	2. Quiproquos

**Chapitre 2 : Quiproquos**  
  
Sans plus d'explications, la sorcière enjamba tant bien que mal la fenêtre dans l'espace, empêtrée dans ses couches de jupons. Lorsqu'elle réussit son exploit, des exclamations parvinrent de l'autre côté. Will et Lyra passèrent à la suite de la sorcière, au cas où cette étrange bonne femme aurait besoin d'aide. Alors se produisit une chose surprenante. Will et Lyra se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un duo de jeunes gens de leur âge. L'un, roux avec un visage constellé de taches de son, ouvrait de grands yeux en bégayant son étonnement, tandis que l'autre, un garçon à la tignasse brune hirsute et aux lunettes rondes, était figé en une position d'attente. Le garçon brun avait une cicatrice en zigzag sur son front.   
  
- Vous êtes venus pour m'aider ? s'écria-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux. Vous allez débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, grâce à ce couteau ? Je le vois, vous aussi vous avez à porter un lourd fardeau, le destin repose sur vos épaules, et toi ( il pointa un index tremblant sur Will ) tu possèdes l'arme absolue ! Tu dois m'aider à combattre le Mal !  
  
Will recula, apeuré par tant de passions.  
  
- Désolé, notre quête est loin d'être terminée, répondit Will, désireux de quitter ce monde.  
  
- Mais tu dois m'aider ! supplia le garçon. Tous les ans les forces maléfiques s'acharnent sur mon sort pour me détruire ! Je suis haï par nombre de sorciers corrompus ! Des professeurs ont déjà essayé de me tuer ! Je… ( A court d'idées, et sachant que c'était minable, il avança l'argument décisif : ) Je suis Harry Potter !  
  
Lyra lui jeta un regard méprisant, et Pantalaimon, rassuré, se montra sous l'apparence d'une hyène hilare. Will secoua négativement la tête, sincèrement navré par cet être tourmenté.  
  
- Désolé, dit Will avec froideur, mais notre quête n'est pas terminée.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Will ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre au hasard, et la franchit. N'importe quel monde suffirait. Comme si leur tâche n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça ! Lyra et lui ne devaient pas non plus jouer les saint-bernards ! Après que la fillette et son daemon l'eurent rejoint, il referma la fenêtre pour ne plus avoir à entendre les gémissements de ce Harry Potter. Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de la maison Gryffondor, la sorcière Mémé Ciredutemps rougissait comme une écolière. Elle qui pensait passer inaperçue…   
  
Mais alors que Harry, encouragé par son ami Ron, cessait de renifler et de sangloter, un autre événement survint. De la cuisine de Mémé ( la fenêtre était toujours là, en plein dans le lit de Ron ) un vacarme à ébranler la Mort du Disque-Monde se fit entendre. A toute allure, un coffre aux ferrures rouillées surgit dans le dortoir des garçons, propulsé par une multitude de pieds. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se redresser et de faire un bond de côté. Dépité, il s'enfuit dans la salle commune avec Ron.   
  
Mémé toisa le coffre d'un air sévère.  
  
- Et ton grigou de maître, où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
  
Le coffre tapa des pieds et fit claquer son couvercle.   
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu ! s'étrangla-t-elle.  
  
Le Bagage fit grincer ses charnières, en proie à une douleur indicible. La sorcière s'adoucit quelque peu.  
  
- C'est à cause de notre récente virée dans ce monde-là ? interrogea Mémé, compréhensive.  
  
Elle tapota le couvercle du Bagage, compatissante. Celui-ci vint se frotter à ses mollets en grattant ses bas de laine avec ses nombreux doigts de pieds. Mémé Ciredutemps le repoussa d'un coup de pied bien assené dans la serrure. Le Bagage reflua, tremblant de peur.  
  
- Pas de ces familiarités avec moi, quand même ! cracha-t-elle, sa hargne arrivant en renfort. Non mais, voyou ! Seul mon chat Gredin est autorisé à faire ça ! Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau si tu ne veux pas finir en bois de cheminée !  
  
Face à ce ton menaçant, le Bagage n'osa même pas répliquer d'un coup de couvercle. Cette bonne femme, avec son air décidé, en imposait, aussi ne se sentait-il pas le courage de la poursuivre, et encore moins de la gober.  
  
- Ouste ! l'invectiva Mémé avec force gestes belliqueux. Je ne veux pas te croiser tant que je serai ici, compris ? Tu as plutôt intérêt à bien te rentrer ça dans tes nœuds, tes ferrures ou ce que tu veux, c'est clair ?  
  
Le Bagage, s'il avait été doué de parole, aurait pleurniché un « oui » timoré, mais il se contenta de s'incliner et de descendre les marches du dortoir de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes. Satisfaite, Mémé se rengorgea. Elle empoigna son courage de ses deux mains flasques et sortit résolument à la recherche de ce fripon de sorcier qui avait réussi à l'impressionner, elle, Esmé Ciredutemps. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa deux garçons qui la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. La sorcière du Bélier se fraya ensuite un chemin dans la foule massée dans la salle commune à coup de coudes, de jurons et de talons. Elle ouvrit la porte qui débouchait dans le couloir avec une telle violence que la Grosse Dame, empaquetée dans sa robe rose comme un gros bonbon trop coloré, poussa des cris d'indignation avant de déserter son cadre.   
  
Les couloirs de Poudlard s'ouvraient devant Mémé, sentant la vieille pierre et les angoisses d'adolescents, que la vieille femme méprisait par-dessus tout. Elle avait oublié qu'elle aussi, dans un lointain passé occulté par sa mémoire à trous, avait été jeune. Un écho rebondit laborieusement sur les antiques sculptures des murs, fit vibrer les cadres suspendus aux murs et heurta les oreilles de Mémé de plein fouet. C'était un cri, puissant, chargé de terreur et de désespoir. Intriguée par ce chahut, elle se laissa guider par les couinements apeurés des élèves et clopina tranquillement jusqu'au grand hall d'entrée.   
  
Là, elle se campa devant la silhouette encapuchonnée qui poussait des gémissements lugubres, debout parmi une foule de jeunes gens terrifiés. On ne distinguait pas ses traits.  
  
- Vous ? fit-elle, les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me suivre partout ?  
  
La créature cessa toute production sonore, stupéfaite.   
  
- Ben quoi, on fait le timide maintenant ? lança la sorcière du ton de la conversation.  
  
Les élèves, médusés, s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés de fuir et de hurler. La créature fit claquer sa robe noire de ses longs bras osseux, pour impressionner la sorcière. Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas comme prévu.  
  
- Je savais bien que sous vos airs de grand ténébreux vous aviez le sens de l'humour ! lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire malicieux.   
  
La créature laissa échapper un grognement sinistre.  
  
- Ecoutez, c'est pas la peine de jouer vot' menaçant avec moi, ça marche pas. C'est l'heure, c'est ça ?   
  
Mémé Ciredutemps, de ses yeux inquisiteurs, parcourut la silhouette du regard.  
  
- Ah, j'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Vous vouliez m'emmener avec vous, trancher mon fil de vie, mais vous avez oublié votre faux, c'est ça ! Hein, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Face au mutisme obstiné de la créature sombre, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.  
  
- Mais j'ai pas peur de la Mort, moi. C'est vrai, combien de fois j'ai fait d'Emprunts de canards sauvages et que j'ai failli être abattue par une flèche en vol ? Ça ne me fait rien, ces choses-là, alors pas la peine de faire ça, même si c'est l'étiquette ou je ne sais quoi !   
  
La créature frémissait maintenant de fureur. Elle découvrit légèrement sa capuche et se pencha lentement vers Mémé. Celle-ci eut un petit mouvement de recul.  
  
- Oh, fit-elle, surprise, j'me rappelais plus d'un visage aussi… Hé, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! J'veux pas vous embrasser, moi !   
  
La créature lâcha un soupir d'agacement et saisit le poignet de la sorcière, qui ressentit immédiatement un grand froid au cœur. Le visage hideux de la créature se rapprocha de la bouche de Mémé. La vieille femme, malgré sa volonté de fer, sentit toutes ses forces la quitter, tandis que le froid s'emparait de son corps pour l'engourdir. A moitié inconsciente, Mémé Ciredutemps se sentit brusquement tomber à la renverse. Un bruit de galop furieux venait de retentir et le Détraqueur, car c'en était un, avait lâché sa proie pour faire face à cette masse de bois et de ferraille qui le chargeait. Le choc fut horrible, en plus des craquements sinistres qui résonnèrent dans tout le hall, des morceaux d'étoffe noire volèrent dans tous les sens, accompagnés par les suppliques du monstre. Le Bagage, lui, ne voulut rien entendre. Après le piétinement et la lacération réglementaires, il ouvrit son couvercle dans un grincement funeste, et se jeta sur sa victime, impitoyable. Le Détraqueur disparut dans l'abîme sans fond du coffre, vers des dimensions d'où personne n'était jamais revenu pour raconter son séjour.   
  
Mémé Ciredutemps eut tout juste conscience qu'on la soulevait dans des bras puissants avant de s'évanouir, vidée de son énergie vitale. 


	3. Amitiés d'un bagage à Rogue

**Chapitre 3 : Amitiés d'un Bagage à Rogue**  
  
Le Bagage trônait devant la porte du bureau, frémissant d'impatience. Dès que le professeur Dumbledore quitta la pièce, il se faufila à l'intérieur. Là, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'étirait avec délectation. Le Bagage actionna ses petits pieds pour se rapprocher un peu plus, puis les replia sous son corps. Severus Rogue l'aperçut et sursauta.   
  
- Qu'est-ce…  
  
Le Bagage claqua plusieurs fois du couvercle pour montrer sa ferme intention de rester.  
  
- Une malle ! grommela Rogue, de mauvaise humeur. Qui peut bien m'envoyer ça ? Un coup des Weasley, encore ?  
  
Le professeur s'avança à pas mesurés vers le meuble ensorcelé. Vivement, il saisit le Bagage par les bords et le ceintura puissamment. Rien ne se passa.   
  
- Rien qu'une vieille malle, fit Rogue, pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien conte…  
  
La réponse se fit d'elle-même sentir. Le Bagage béa du couvercle, offrant la vision d'une doublure en soie fine, prête à accueillir les effets personnels du Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci, des restes de méfiance perfide s'agrippant encore à sa conscience, consentit à laisser tomber un recueil des Poèmes d'Amours Elfiques dans la malle. Rien ne se passa. Alors, une jubilation de rangement, extrêmement rare, s'empara de lui. Méthodiquement, Severus Rogue empila ses journaux intimes, vieilles photos de classe, trophées d'alchimie médiévale, lotions capillaires de quelques collègues plaisantins, carnets de citations des pires aberrations de ses élèves, diplôme de fin d'étude de Poudlard, et même une boule de neige moldue que lui avait offert une jolie femme qu'il avait connu dans sa prime jeunesse.   
  
Puis, esquissant même un petit sourire de satisfaction, Severus Rogue referma le couvercle de la malle et le tapota affectueusement. C'est alors que le professeur Rogue réalisa que le coffre était vivant. Il possédait plusieurs paires de pieds joufflus. Intrigué, il toucha la plante de l'un d'eux, et aussitôt tous les rangs de pieds se mirent à danser une gigue endiablée. Le Bagage aimait ça. Enfin, après des années de solitude à cavaler derrière ses maîtres successifs, peu reconnaissants de ses services, quelqu'un lui faisait des papouilles. Et il jubila de plus belle lorsque Severus Rogue s'accroupit pour lui curer les ongles et soigner sa corne encrassée.  
  
Un plateau métallique tinta tout près de l'oreille bougonne de Mémé Ciredutemps. La sorcière, tirée de ses délires post-traumatiques, souleva une paupière, puis deux. Au-dessus d'elle, un plafond. Sous elle, un matelas. A côté d'elle, une femme d'âge mûr occupée à ranger des fioles de remèdes dans un placard. L'infirmière sentit à n'en pas douter le regard perçant de Mémé et lui fit face, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres. Mémé Ciredutemps dut donc ranger ses armes verbales pour s'enquérir avec le plus de douceur dont elle était capable :  
  
- Bien l'bonjour, ma bonne dame, pouvez-vous me dire où je suis ?  
  
- Oh, bien entendu. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie du collège Poudlard. Je suis Madame Pomfresh.  
  
- Enchantée, grommela Mémé. Qu'est-ce qui…  
  
- Vous avez été agressée par un Détraqueur, lui expliqua l'infirmière. Si ce meuble n'était pas intervenu, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
Mémé déglutit péniblement. Il fallait l'admettre, elle avait fait une erreur en prenant ce Détraqueur pour la Mort… Mais le plus dur à avaler, c'était qu'elle avait été sauvée par l'ombre de Rincevent, le Bagage. Quelle déchéance ! Sauvée par un coffre magique des griffes d'un Détraqueur ! Si seulement il s'était produit une intrigue de conte de fée, sauvée par le preux sorcier à la barbe d'argent… La voix de Madame Pomfresh lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, certes, mais agréablement brutale à son goût.  
  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore vous fait savoir qu'il aimerait s'entretenir avec vous dès votre rétablissement, qu'il souhaite prompt, bien entendu.  
  
La sorcière aigrie des Montagnes du Bélier avait un sourire extatique fiché aux lèvres.  
  
- J'y vais de ce pas, susurra-t-elle.  
  
Elle rejeta ses couvertures et se leva. La tête lui tourna et elle dut s'appuyer sur le bras de l'infirmière pour ne pas vaciller. Malgré l'insistance de cette dernière pour qu'elle restât au lit, Mémé Ciredutemps se montra intransigeante. La démarche fière, elle quitta l'infirmerie et se perdit dans le dédale des couloirs, jusqu'à ce que des sorciers dans leurs tableaux la prennent en pitié et la guident jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Là, elle demeura perplexe un bon quart d'heure avant de jeter au hasard d'éventuels mots de passe.  
  
- Blatte de Morpork ! Ankh Turpide ! Troll des Carrières argileuses ! Muffle d'Aurient ! Rincevent le Charlatan ! Ammonites des Mares ! s'égosilla-t-elle, sa patience et son imagination s'amenuisant à mesure de ses propositions.   
  
Sur tous les murs, aussi loin que la voix de la sorcière égarée portait, arrivait l'écho de ricanements tenaces. Un préfet engoncé dans sa robe lissée tenta bien de lui imposer le silence, mais Mémé Ciredutemps le semonça si vertement que l'adolescent détala en pleurs. Finalement, un jeune sorcier, assis discrètement dans un coin de son cadre, se leva et attira l'attention de Mémé.  
  
- Laissez-moi essayer, madame, dit-il, grand chevalier.   
  
Mémé se tut à contrecoeur.  
  
- Brise australe, murmura-t-il avec affectation.  
  
Sitôt la formule énoncée, l'escalier en colimaçon se révéla à Mémé, et celle-ci grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de pierre, ses jupons retroussés pour ne pas trébucher. Essoufflée comme une vieille forge, la sorcière prit appui sur le mur pour se reposer. Ensuite, elle arrangea ses vêtements de manière féminine ( selon ses propres critères ), replaça quelques mèches de cheveux grisonnants et se lança. Elle pénétra dans le bureau de ce charmant sorcier du nom d'Albus Dumbledore et s'éclaircit convulsivement la gorge.   
  
- Comment allez-vous, chère madame, l'accueillit courtoisement le professeur, souriant des yeux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
- Bien, merci, répondit Mémé d'un ton bourru.  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes pleinement rétablie, constata-t-il en lui faisant signe de prendre un siège.  
  
La sorcière s'y assit lourdement et sourit d'un air vaguement gêné. Elle se tortilla gauchement sur son siège et baissa les yeux sur ses ongles incrustés de la terre de son potager.   
  
- Madame Ciredutemps, depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été à court de surprises. D'abord, une joyeuse débandade s'ensuit à cause de l'erreur d'un de nos professeurs, puis maintenant, un passage entre ce monde-ci et le vôtre est ouvert. Comment est-ce possible, je n'en sais que trop rien. Mais cette situation est quelque peu… périlleuse. Voyez-vous, une porte entre deux mondes est une bonne chose en soi, mais il se trouve qu'elle se situe dans le dortoir de mes élèves…   
  
Mémé l'écoutait religieusement, observait les mouvements de sa barbe et de sa moustache à chacune de ses paroles, admirait la beauté de ses dents… Quand elle comprit ce qu'il disait, elle se rembrunit. Aussi séduisant que soit cet homme, il y avait un temps pour tout.   
  
- Ma maison n'est pas un moulin ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement. A part mon vieux matou, je vois pas qui pourrait venir !  
  
Dumbledore se renversa dans son fauteuil et soupira longuement.  
  
- Un passage inter-mondes provoque… des turbulences au sein de chacun des deux. C'est comme un gouffre qui absorberait toutes les énergies environnantes, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises…  
  
- C'est moi que vous traitez de turbulence néfaste, vieux sagouin ? chargea Mémé Ciredutemps.  
  
- Oh non, non, je vous arrête-là, chère madame, la rassura le professeur, haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Il s'agit des forces qui habitent nos deux mondes, qu'elles soient animales, végétales ou minérales, ou encore de matières purement abstraites. Votre cuisine, honorable madame, est un aimant qui attire toutes ces forces pour les projeter dans le mien.  
  
- Aimant ? beugla la sorcière. Sachez, môsieur, que ma cuisine est de grande renommée dans ma contrée. Et que je ne me laisserai point insulter par un vieil aigrefin de votre catégorie ! J'ai un honneur, moi, môsieur, et je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler « madame ». Pour vous, ce sera mademoiselle !   
  
Se relevant avec tant de brusquerie que son siège se renversa avec un claquement sonore, Mémé Ciredutemps tourna les talons à un Albus Dumbledore médusé pour lui fausser compagnie. Il perçut longtemps après son départ ses fulminations. L'air, lui-même, paraissait chargé d'électricité. Fumesec, le phoenix du professeur, piailla faiblement sur son perchoir en signe de protestation. Dumbledore se déplaça avec lenteur jusqu'à lui pour lui offrir une caresse sur la tête.  
  
- Il y a longtemps que je n'avais vu de femme de cette trempe, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
Penché au-dessus d'une copie d'élève, le Professeur Rogue s'appliquait à barrer d'encre rouge tout ce que sa profession lui autorisait. Il semblait prendre un vif plaisir à cette correction, car sa langue pointait de sa bouche tant il était occupé à traquer les erreurs. Son rideau de cheveux noirs et luisants rabattu devant lui, il se délectait des erreurs de ses élèves.   
  
Non loin de là, à l'affût de la moindre créature menaçant son nouveau maître d'un quelconque danger, le Bagage veillait. Il lui devait bien cela, car qui mieux que Severus Rogue s'était jamais aussi bien occupé de lui ? Ses ferrures rutilaient encore du produit lustrant que Rogue y avait appliqué, chassant la rouille et la poussière. Et le brossage de ses charnières ? Un régal ! Le bois du couvercle n'avait pas été laissé en reste lui non plus. Son nouvel ami lui avait consciencieusement raboté les échardes, avait ôté les débris d'os, de chair et de sang qui s'enfonçaient tenacement dans ses rainures. Ses nœuds avaient même été gratifiés d'une couche de vernis imperméabilisant !  
  
Près de la fenêtre, le trottinement furtif d'une souris résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Alors, le Bagage déploya ses multiples pieds comme autant d'avirons, et donna l'assaut. Un choc puissant, suivi d'un couinement, et puis plus rien, ou presque… un éclair métallique, des suppliques de rongeur, un bruit flûté de fil qu'on tranche d'un coup de faux. La Mort-aux-Rats avait refait son apparition sur Terre, élargissant sa clientèle aux souris…  
  
Le Professeur Rogue leva la tête de sa copie avant de s'y replonger, rassuré. 


	4. Changements

**Chapitre 4 : Changements**   
  
Hermione Granger faisait face à Drago Malefoy, les lèvres pincées. La fille avait les doigts crispés sur sa baguette et s'en serait servie si une silhouette vêtue de noir ne s'était interposée entre elle et le prétentieux élève de Serpentard.   
  
- Répression des fraudes ! scanda-t-il par-dessous sa cagoule de soie noire.  
  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche toute grande, hors d'elle. Drago, lui, afficha son air supérieur sur son visage pâle.   
  
- Pour qui te prends-tu, toi ? lâcha-t-il négligemment. Sais-tu qui je suis, et qui est mon père ?  
  
L'homme vêtu de noir ne s'en laissa pas conter.  
  
- Veuillez cesser immédiatement vos activités. Les conflits d'ordre physique se règlent uniquement selon le protocole instauré par la Guilde.  
  
- Quelle guilde ? grogna Hermione, le regard noir.  
  
L'homme se contorsionna pour attraper un rouleau de parchemin calé dans son dos. Il le déroula avec précision et rapidité.  
  
- Décret d'Ankh-Morpork en vigueur à compter de la création de la cité tentaculaire. Tout acte se situant dans la classe « rapine », « assassinat politique, officiel ou vengeur » se doit d'être agréé par la Guilde des Voleurs, elle-même affiliée à la Guilde des Assassins, et pour cela, doit louer les services d'un de ces membres pour l'exécution de son acte. Les Guildes associées, par intérêts communs, se réserve le droit d'étendre son champ d'action au maraudage, enlèvement, maître-chantage, intimidation, acte de malveillance, dégradation des biens d'autrui,… mais passons, passons, venons-en à ce qui nous concerne… utilisation illicite de magie ou châtiment corporel incluant gifle.   
  
Le voleur d'Ankh-Morpork rangea son parchemin administratif et tendit une main gantée de noir aux adolescents.  
  
- Maintenant, chers amis, vous devez à la Guilde une taxe sur vos manigances illégales.  
  
D'un commun accord, Hermione et Drago dégainèrent leurs baguettes et hurlèrent « petrificus totallus ». Le voleur de la Guilde s'écroula avec une rigidité cadavérique, bien que son souffle fut celui d'un dormeur. Puis, revenant sur leur différend, Drago et Hermione décidèrent d'enterrer la hache de guerre le temps que cette affaire d'impôt et de Guilde se tasse. Légèrement gênés d'avoir conclu une trêve, les deux élèves s'en allèrent dans des directions opposées, après s'être assurés qu'aucun témoin ne rôdait dans les parages. Hermione se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, les joues enflammées par ce qu'elle venait de faire, même si au fond d'elle-même elle ressentait une excitation et une satisfaction qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru éprouver en enfreignant des lois.  
  
« Je dois absolument retrouver ce garçon, celui qui a ouvert le passage au-dessus du lit de Ron ! » soutint mordicus Harry Potter.   
  
Ses compagnons de toujours, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, l'écoutaient avec une retenue polie, l'esprit plus ou moins ailleurs. Depuis le temps que Harry leur répétait qu'il aimerait être un garçon normal qui pourrait vaquer à des occupations normales plutôt que de suspecter ses professeurs et camarades de classe, de voir le Mal partout et de broyer du noir en frottant comme un forcené sa cicatrice devenue brûlante à la moindre interférence maléfique...   
  
- Vous vous fichez pas mal de ce que je vous raconte ? cracha Harry, persécuté par la malchance. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me débrouillerai sans vous…  
  
Le jeune homme tourna le dos au duo d'amis et fit voile vers la cabane du gardien des clefs de Poudlard, Hagrid. Des protestations peu convaincues s'élevèrent derrière lui :   
  
- Harry, attends ! interpella mollement Hermione, Pattenrond lové dans ses bras.  
  
- Harry, ne pars pas… tenta tout aussi faiblement de le rappeler Ron.  
  
Mais Harry Potter, un sentiment d'abandon greffé sur son cœur, ne fit même pas mine de se retourner et bifurqua dans un couloir.  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, Harry songea à s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite pour y crier sa rancœur. Mais un brin de sagesse lui déconseilla vivement d'agir de la sorte, à moins qu'il ne désirât finir embaumé puis dévoré par la portée d'Aragog, l'araignée géante. Et puis, c'était sans compter les flèches des centaures, les griffes des ronces et les pluies inopinées de pommes de pin lancées par les écureuils vengeurs. Non, se convainquit-il, cette forêt regorgeait de bien trop de dangers pour qu'il s'y aventurât seul.  
  
L'esprit d'Harry Potter s'égarait. Il revint à ses moutons. Les conseils d'Hagrid lui apparaissaient comme une trahison, un venin injecté dans son amour-propre. Une des personnes qu'il estimait le plus à Poudlard, et par extension, au monde, lui avait dit de faire appel aux services du professeur Rogue, la personne qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde, pour résoudre son dilemme ! Rogue ! Ce professeur qu'il haïssait depuis son premier jour à Poudlard ! Mais la fierté du jeune garçon reprit vite le dessus et il surmonta son aversion profonde pour cet homme pour aller le trouver. Après tout, il survivrait à cette confrontation, alors que son fardeau moral lui, menaçait de le rendre chèvre. 


	5. Et Harry rencontra ses semblables

**Chapitre 5 : Et Harry rencontra ses semblables**  
  
« Potter, lâcha Severus Rogue avec une moue révulsée en guise de salut. Entrez vite, au lieu de rester planter là à bâiller aux corneilles !  
  
Harry Potter, rodé à ce genre de marques de sympathie, ne releva pas, et adopta une posture qui se revendiquait noble.  
  
- Monsieur, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît ( malgré toute la violence qu'il se faisait, Harry manqua défaillir ) m'aider à préparer une Potion de Revenance ?   
  
Rogue toisa le jeune garçon de son regard luisant, mais ne trouva pas de réplique à la hauteur de ce que lui inspirait Harry à ce moment précis. Il dut l'admettre, l'étudiant faisait montre d'une résolution époustouflante. Son visage juvénile portait le masque d'une expression torturée, ses yeux criaient pitié à qui l'entendrait et ses phalanges, blanchies tant il crispait les poings, parlaient pour sa détresse intérieure. Le professeur décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.  
  
- C'est d'accord, Potter, je vais préparer la potion, entraînez-vous à lire la formule de Revenance en attendant.  
  
Rogue lui tendit une page de grimoire abîmée et jaunie par les ans, et s'en alla prendre les ingrédients dans son armoire. Harry, pendant ce temps-là, lut à voix basse :   
  
Toi, étranger d'un monde lointain,   
  
Reviens m'aider à affronter mon dilemme,   
  
Que la distance qui nous sépare   
  
Ne soit pas un obstacle !  
  
Revenance, revenance,   
  
Viens à moi, libère-moi de ma souffrance !  
  
La potion était maintenant prête ; Harry, de même. Avec fermeté, il récita le sortilège qu'il connaissait par cœur désormais.  
  
Sous l'œil critique de Severus Rogue, un tourbillon de poussière s'éleva du chaudron et prit peu à peu la forme de deux silhouettes. Harry, les yeux écarquillés, se retrouva en face de deux êtres investis du même fardeau que lui, sauver le monde du Mal. Avec le garçon au poignard qu'il avait invoqué, se trouvait un jeune homme de petite taille, et non la fillette blonde qu'il avait vue la première fois.  
  
- Où est Lyra ! s'exclama le garçon au poignard.  
  
Apercevant Harry Potter, il tendit sa main aux deux doigts tranchés vers lui.  
  
- Toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?  
  
Harry bégaya faiblement des explications confuses :  
  
- Je…voulais…c'est juste…il faut m'aider…le Mal…il faut le détruire !   
  
L'homme de petite taille, vêtu de pantalons en laine solide, d'une chemise légère et d'une cape verte, leva ses yeux perçants vers Harry. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et bruns. Ses pieds nus démesurés et velus. Il portait une chaîne en argent autour de son cou. Au bout de la chaîne pendait un anneau en or.  
  
- Puis-je savoir où je suis ? Et où sont Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas ?   
  
Le petit homme fronça les sourcils et se repassa mentalement la liste de ses compagnons. Le compte y était. Rogue mit fin à tout quiproquo :  
  
- Diantre, qui êtes-vous ? grogna-t-il en rejetant sa chevelure de jais en arrière. Mon bureau devient un véritable bureau des réclamations, c'est inadmissible ! Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
Harry renifla avec mépris. Le garçon au poignard se présenta d'abord.  
  
- Je suis Will Parry, je suis le porteur du poignard subtil. J'accompagne Lyra dans sa quête contre la destruction de la Poussière.  
  
Puis, ce fut au tour du jeune homme aux pieds poilus.  
  
- Je me nomme Frodon Sacquet, de la Comté, j'appartiens à la race des Hobbits, j'ai été désigné comme Porteur de l'Anneau. Je suis accompagné dans ma quête par une Communauté de valeureux amis. Je dois détruire l'Anneau de Pouvoir, pour que le Mal suprême, Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui cherche à anéantir toutes les créatures libres de la Terre du Milieu, soit anéanti.  
  
Harry Potter se gratta la tête, perplexe. Le Mal ne régnait donc pas que dans les environs… D'autres mondes étaient infectés par le même problème, d'autres innocents devaient trinquer pour le bouter hors du monde… A cette pensée, Harry Potter esquissa un sourire radieux. Il n'était plus seul ! Le poids qui compressait sa poitrine depuis trop d'années déjà s'allégea.   
  
- Mes amis, Frodon, Will, déclara solennellement Harry, à nous trois, nous vaincrons tous les maux de tous les mondes existants.   
  
Réalisant l'entreprise que cela impliquerait, Harry se rattrapa avec brio :  
  
- Enfin, on va commencer par nos trois mondes respectifs.  
  
Les deux autres le dévisagèrent avec surprise, puis acquiescèrent. Pour une fois qu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présentait, il ne fallait pas la laisser filer. Leur salut en dépendait. Harry serra même la main d'un Rogue désarçonné avant de quitter son bureau en entraînant à sa suite le Hobbit Frodon et le jeune Will. Une compréhension mutuelle naquit entre eux. 


	6. La sagesse retrouvée

**Chapitre 6 : La sagesse retrouvée**  
  
Severus Rogue, assis en tailleur devant la Pensine qu'il avait réclamée d'urgence au professeur Dumbledore, méditait, ses problèmes flottant dans la cuve argentée. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne, lui donnant un air plus jeune et plus sympathique. Un sourire extasié aux lèvres, la mine sereine, l'homme laissait vagabonder ses bons souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Il se revoyait, à courir dans les collines de sa région natale, petit bout de chou pourchassant les moutons pour faire des rodéos sauvages. Ou encore, à ses onze ans, découvrant avec des yeux émerveillés une mystérieuse lettre scellée… Et le jour de l'obtention de son diplôme de fin d'études, rayonnant comme un corbeau dans sa robe noire…   
  
Lorsqu'un coup frappé à sa porte lui arracha sa douce quiétude, Severus Rogue se redressa avec la souplesse d'un serpent, ôta le chouchou de ses cheveux, les ébouriffa rapidement, repêcha ses mauvais souvenirs dans la Pensine et se les remit en tête. Puis, s'éclaircissant la voix, il dit d'un ton maussade :   
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Le Bagage, qui jusque là roupillait sous le bureau de Rogue, se redressa, tous les sens en alerte. Il évalua stratégiquement la distance qui séparait la porte de son maître, et attendit, ses multiples pattes fermement posées sur le sol. On frappa à nouveau.   
  
- Quoi ? s'égosilla Rogue.  
  
Toujours pas de réponse. Prenant sa mauvaise humeur à deux mains, le professeur de Potions de Poudlard se rendit à pas chassés à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'un troisième coup fut frappé, Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte à toute volée. Ce qu'il vit le déboussola. En lieu et forme de son visiteur se trouvait une créature ratatinée, fripée et verdâtre, avec des cheveux revêches criant la pénurie comme sur le crâne d'un piaf. Ses larges yeux légèrement chassieux peinaient à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes. La créature était vêtue d'une robe beige à capuchon.  
  
- C'est pour quoi ? s'enquit Rogue, méfiant.   
  
- Maîtriser la sagesse tu dois, pour la sérénité retrouver, énonça doctement la créature.  
  
- De quoi j'me mêle ! s'emporta le professeur, détestant qu'on scrute les méandres de son esprit.  
  
- Dans le vaste cosmos je dérivais, quand ta détresse j'ai captée, poursuivit la créature zen. Maître Yoda je me nomme.   
  
Le professeur hésita entre deux conduites à tenir. Soit réexpédier l'intrus dans sa quatrième dimension réelle, soit l'inviter à prendre le thé autour d'une tranche de cake de Noël. Il choisit la première option. Mal lui en prit.  
  
- Vieil homme, dit-il en saisissant le bras noueux de la créature, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces baliv…  
  
La sentence tomba si vite que Rogue eut à peine le temps de voir défiler sa vie devant lui. Il eut seulement conscience d'être secoué, lancé, piétiné, projeté contre le mur, le sol et le plafond, puis d'être immobilisé par les bras étonnamment puissants de Maître Yoda.  
  
- La force de ton adversaire jamais sous-estimer tu ne dois, lui enseigna Yoda, redevenu inoffensif.   
  
Le maître zen relâcha son emprise, et Rogue put difficilement se redresser, autant que le lui permettaient ses membres hurlants. Le professeur de Poudlard chercha le Bagage, le regard chargé de reproches. Mais il ne le réprimanda pas en le découvrant gisant sur le couvercle, les quatre fers en l'air. Un grincement plaintif s'échappait de ses charnières. Cette année, se dit le professeur Rogue, est décidément pleine de rebondissements…   
  
- Maître Yoda, fit-il humblement, enseigne-moi ta sagesse.  
  
Yoda s'inclina respectueusement, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres ridées.  
  
Ron ronflait légèrement, la bouche entrouverte, emmêlé dans ses draps. Dans un lit voisin, Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil, échafaudant dans son cerveau en ébullition des plans pour débarrasser le monde de la vermine maléfique. Par terre, Frodon le Hobbit et Will Parry dormaient sur un matelas nu. Peu importait le confort, vivre à la dure, ils connaissaient depuis que le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur eux. La fenêtre ouverte un peu plus tôt par le poignard subtil de Will renvoyait toujours sur la cuisine cataclysmique de Mémé Ciredutemps.   
  
Soudain, un homme bedonnant, au visage innocent, enjamba la fenêtre, et marcha droit sur le bras de Ron, qui hurla en se réveillant, les yeux fous de terreur. Toute la chambrée se réveilla, y compris les autres résidents qui détalèrent sans attendre la suite. Harry, entouré de ses deux nouveaux amis, resta dans son lit, placide. Ron beuglait convulsivement, se débattait pour libérer son bras. L'intrus eut la jugeotte de se déplacer. Aussitôt, Ron courut se réfugier dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, où ses camarades de chambrée s'étaient déjà rassemblés.   
  
L'intrus, vêtu d'une chemise colorée à grosses fleurs et du short du touriste type, souriait béatement. Autour de son cou était passé un gros appareil noir. Il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux et cadra la chambre baignée de clair de lune. A l'intérieur de la boîte, un minuscule démon sortit sa palette, ses pinceaux et beaucoup de peinture noire. La créature se mit à peindre la pièce avec rapidité.   
  
Peu après, un concert de jurons retentit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et le mage Rincevent, empêtré dans sa robe rouge et or, rejoignit le touriste du Disque-Monde.   
  
- Deuxfleurs, votre manie de tout visiter vous perdra ! maugréa le mage à la barbe blanche.  
  
- Mais le monde offre tant de facettes ! se réjouit le touriste, que rien ne réussissait à départir de sa béatitude. Profitons-en !  
  
- M'est avis qu'il vaudrait mieux décamper, grommela Rincevent en jetant des regards scrutateurs autour de lui. Faites à votre guise, Deuxfleurs, mais moi, je préfère ne pas me faire repérer.   
  
Et, sur ces mots, le vieux mage de l'Université de l'Invisible fila à travers le dédale de Poudlard, ombre furtive, laissant le touriste à son extase. Un mage, se dit-il vaniteusement, avait mieux à faire qu'un vulgaire visiteur de mondes.   
  
Ce matin-là, l'air foisonnait de rumeurs, certaines extravagantes, d'autres véridiques et tout aussi extravagantes. On racontait que Poudlard servirait désormais de point de rencontre aux énergies pensantes de l'Univers, que Rogue avait été enlevé par un extraterrestre et que Ron s'était fait agresser par un dangereux maniaque armé d'un cube noir. Dans un couloir peu emprunté, un élève de Poudlard, Colin Crivey, tenait une conversation animée avec le touriste insolite Deuxfleurs.   
  
- Et vous dites que c'est ce démon là-dedans qui peint vos photos ? s'émerveilla Colin, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
- Absolument ! acquiesça vigoureusement Deuxfleurs, heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui le comprît.   
  
- Comme c'est fascinant ! Quelle technique fabuleuse !  
  
- Oh, peut-être pas aussi étonnante que vos propres clichés, l'arrêta le touriste, bon camarade. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de voir ces gens bouger dedans !  
  
- Je peux vous en donner, si vous voulez, proposa Colin, j'en ai des milliers, de pratiquement tous les sorciers de Poudlard et des environs !   
  
- Vous êtes sûr ? fit Deuxfleurs, ravi. C'est vraiment très gentil, prenez cette peinture de la ville d'Ankh-Morpork, c'est époustouflant.  
  
Le touriste tendit la peinture en question au jeune garçon, qui poussa des exclamations d'émerveillement.  
  
Rincevent se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la chair de poule. Cet homme qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il avait atterri à Poudlard, cet allumé de Severus Rogue, était en lévitation au-dessus de son bureau, face à une créature sédimentaire verdâtre et paisible, elle aussi suspendue dans le vide. Rincevent ne fit pas de bruit et balaya la pièce du regard. Il trouva vite ce qu'il était venu chercher. Terré sous une pile de parchemins, le Bagage tremblait de toutes ses pattes. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut son ancien propriétaire, il se précipita sur lui, faisant voler les feuilles en tout sens. Rogue ouvrit les paupières un bref instant avant de se replonger dans sa méditation métaphysique.   
  
- La paix tu as retrouvé, car ton maître pour toi est venu, commenta le professeur de Potions.  
  
- Sagement tu as parlé, approuva Maître Yoda.  
  
Le Bagage, apeuré par le changement radical qui s'était produit en Rogue depuis la venue de l'étrange maître zen, se jeta presque dans les bras de Rincevent. Lorsque celui-ci lui fulmina « Ah, te voilà enfin, vieux meuble bancale, tu voulais partir avec mes effets personnels, hein ? », le Bagage en pleura presque de reconnaissance. Un peu de rigueur dans un monde de brutes, c'était ça la clef du bonheur pour un Bagage. On ne l'y reprendrait pas. 


	7. Idylle

**Chapitre 7 : Idylle**   
  
Albus Dumbledore était las. Toute cette agitation, ce n'était plus de son âge. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, il soupirait tristement. Dans la grande salle, une quantité surprenante d'individus était rassemblée. Outre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Will, Frodon, Rincevent, le Bagage, Maître Yoda, un Assassin et un Voleur de la Guilde, un commando de trolls abêtis, une myriade de sorcières jacassantes, parmi lesquelles Mémé Ciredutemps faisait figure d'emblème, une escouade de poulpes à ressorts et de lézards phosphorescents, il y avait tous les professeurs de Poudlard, des membres influents du Ministère de la Magie, des journalistes intrigués et curieux, des Aurors et même deux sympathisantes moldues.  
  
- Il faut refermer cette fenêtre, mon garçon, déclara Dumbledore en s'adressant à Will Parry.  
  
- Mais nos quêtes ! protesta-t-il, désemparé.  
  
- Oui, nous devons combattre les forces du Mal ! firent Frodon et Harry en écho.  
  
Dumbledore les arrêta d'un geste.  
  
- Je ne parle pas d'une fermeture définitive, les rassura-t-il. Seulement, il faut fermer la fenêtre qui est dans le dortoir de mes élèves. Cela pourrait devenir dangereux. Imaginez, en pleine nuit, recevoir une armée de crapauds sur la tête !  
  
Le vieux directeur de Poudlard esquissa un sourire en voyant Ron faire la grimace.  
  
- Et puis, cette chère mademoiselle Ciredutemps aimerait bien récupérer sa cuisine. Je propose que la fenêtre soit placée à un endroit stratégique.  
  
L'audience était suspendue à ses lèvres.  
  
- De sorte que seuls les braves puissent pénétrer à Poudlard, je propose que la fenêtre soit placée sous le Saule Cogneur.  
  
Parmi les élèves et les professeurs, des murmures se propagèrent.   
  
- C'est un endroit dangereux, mais c'est la meilleure solution.  
  
Après un bref conciliabule, tout le monde tomba d'accord sur l'emplacement du passage inter-mondes. La foule s'éparpilla dans une joyeuse pagaille, à la fois excitée et dépassée par les évènements. Quant à lui, le professeur Dumbledore s'achemina vers sa chambre, impatient de se reposer après cette rude journée. Mais, à la sortie de la salle où s'était tenu le conseil, une main maigrichonne l'agrippa par la manche. C'était Mémé Ciredutemps, fringante comme une adolescente, vêtue de ses plus beaux atours.  
  
- Dites, ça vous dirait, une balade au-dessus des forêts du Bélier ? Vous autres sorciers de ce monde volez bien sur des balais ?   
  
- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai même un Nimbus 2000, si vous voulez savoir, fit Dumbledore, rougissant.   
  
La fatigue du professeur s'était envolée d'un coup, remplacée par la sensation d'avoir retrouvé ses vingt ans. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette téméraire sorcière d'un autre monde, rayonnante dans sa robe de toile colorée, un chapeau noir rapiécé piqué de fruits rouges et de paille sur sa chevelure décorée de fleurs des champs. Dumbledore souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.   
- Venez, je vous enlève, gloussa Mémé Ciredutemps en le prenant par la main.

**Fin.**


	8. Pendant ce tempslà au Comité des Stéréot...

**Chapitre 8 : Pendant ce temps-là au Comité des Stéréotypes...  
  
** Le regard luisant d'un éclat dangereux, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom semblait sur le point d'écumer. Son équivalent maléfique des Terres du Mordor s'en chargea à sa place. Donc, il bava abondamment, ou plutôt il larmoya pathétiquement sa conjonctive, car il n'était autre qu'un gros œil sans paupière, la pupille dilatée et des dizaines de petits vaisseaux rouges soigneusement agencés. Lord Voldemort lui lança un regard dégoûté. - L'Ordre n'est plus ce qu'il était, lâcha-t-il avec une moue lourde de sens en direction du Globe Oculaire malfaisant.  
Ce dernier, faute d'organes convaincants, ne put que tressauter au bout de son nerf optique pour marquer son mécontentement. Irrité, un homme de haute stature vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, incluant un étrange casque aérodynamique, se leva pour réclamer le silence. - Ne vous comportez pas comme des débutants ! dit-il des profondeurs de son scaphandre. L'image dont nous, les Forces du Mal, souffrons, n'est déjà guère reluisante, alors n'aggravez pas les choses ! - Bravo, Darky ! l'applaudit avec ferveur une femme à la bouche de crapaud, le Professeur Ombrage.  
Voldemort aurait juré avoir perçu un souffle flatté venant du casque de Dark Vador. Jaloux de l'attention que l'homme ténébreux accaparait, le persécuteur d'Harry Potter frappa vigoureusement du poing sur la table. Plusieurs regards vides se tournèrent vers lui. - Je ne suis pas venu me mélanger avec des gentils ( Lord Voldemort eut un haut-le-cœur ) pour m'apitoyer sur mon statut de sorcier maléfique !  
Un vieil homme à la barbe et aux longs cheveux blancs frappa le sol de son bâton de mage. - Gandalf le Blanc, se présenta-t-il humblement, je réclame l'attention de tous.  
Malgré son persiflage sournois, Lord Voldemort se cala sur son siège pour écouter attentivement. - Pourquoi ne pas faire une remise à niveau ? proposa simplement Gandalf, un sourire se dessinant sous sa barbe. - Une quoi ? s'enquit une elfe à la beauté irréelle. - Une remise à niveau, oh non ! soupira le concierge de Poudlard, Argus Rusard.  
Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée comme une onde de choc. Plusieurs gémissements se firent même entendre. - Si je comprends bien, fit le sphérique Sauron, l'œil terrifiant du Mordor, nous devons retourner sur les bancs de l'école ? - C'est à peu près ça, oui, acquiesça pensivement Gandalf.  
Un troll se renversa de son tabouret pour s'écraser avec un bruit humide sur le dallage. Parmi la foule de créatures stéréotypées présentes, seules les plus hautes gradées souriaient. Une remise à niveau ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! 


End file.
